foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
FKWar 5
"The name of the game is ‘Chess’" was the fifth of the FK Wars. It ran from 27 October 1995 to 20 November 1995 (plus a few late posts). A total of 155 fans participated in the War. Warleader * Jennie Hayes (War Mistress) Summary The fifth war was started by the Nat-Pack to get everyone’s attention. It involved a tug of war over possession of the Raven between the Raven/ettes and the Cousins, multiple kidnappings, and ended in an auction of some questionable articles. Factions Involved * Cohenheads—Amanda Cohen (may she rest in peace) * Cousins—Lucien LaCroix * Die Hards—most or all characters * FoDs—Don Schanke (may he rest in peace) * FoSsiLs—Sydney Lambert * Immortal Beloveds—Nick and Janette together * Knight/ies—Nick Knight (collectively: "crusade" of Knighties) * Lurkers * Mercenaries * Mikis—Miklos * NatPackers—Natalie Lambert * Nick&NatPackers—Nick and Natalie together * Perkulators (aka Vetterans)—Tracy Vetter * RatPackers—Screed * Raven/ettes—Janette DuCharme ("Classic" indicates preference for the Raven of first and second seasons; collectively: "unkindness" of Ravenettes) * Unaffiliated—none * Vaquero/as—Javier Vachon ::This list comes from the prelude page in the War V archive. Rules There were a number of practical rules about the need to post using the WAR topic, the permitted length of posts, dating the posts, and calling dibs. In addition, the following should be noted: * OTHER PLAYERS/ASKING PERMISSION: When a player posts a war post or allows themselves to be used in someone else's post (unless they state that they will not be joining the war) they have 'entered' the war. What this means is that they are fair game for anyone who wants to attack them. You may not, however, move a character for any purpose other than an attack without their permission. For instance, if Nancy is in trouble and you want to rescue her, you must ask her permission first. ;-) Likewise, if you want her help to get something done, you need her permission to use her. * KILL/MAIM/TURN: Absolutely can't be done without the explicit permission of the victim, and should be avoided at almost all costs unless the storyline is too fun to pass up. If you plan to do something like this to someone and get their permission (we've had people turned in past wars, and one war featured a ghost of a listmember) it would still be best to idea. Participants For each participant is included information on the faction with which they played. It should be noted that participants sometimes changed affiliation in the course of the War. When (FL) appears beside the name, it means that the person was a faction leader. * Adams, Vickie—Cousin * Alanna—Die Hard * Albrecht, Abby—Mercenary * Alicia—Vaquera * Alikhat—Mercenary/Cousin * Alison—Vaquera * Anderson, Brian-Glenn—Unaffiliated * Ariel—Die Hard * Armstrong, J. Roger "L'Phantom"--(?) * Bertram, Maria Amparo "Pod"—NatPacker * Bollin, Felicia "Ari"—Ravenette/Immortal Beloved FL * Boone, Catherine—Knightie * Bottner, Sheryl—Ravenette * Bozis, Pat—Knightie * Bradley, Jill—Ravenette * Brenda—Cousin * Brewer, Cindy L.--Nick&NatPacker * Cady, Mildred "Millie"—Mercenary * Campbell, Sherri—Vaquera * Candice "Candi"—Cousin FL * Cindy—Vaquera * Cline, Shirley "Shirl"—Cousin * Constantine, L.J. (aka Tara O'Shea)--Ravenette * Cox, Janice—Cousin * Craig—Cousin * Dean, David—Raven * Debra Ann—Knightie * Dedeaux, Tim—Knightie * Denton, Amy—Knightie * DeSha, Dianne Therese "La Mercenaire"—Mercenary * Diana "Di"—Alfred Mercenary * Donna—Die Hard * Echelbarger, Diane "E"—Unaffiliated * Ewan, John—RatPack * Feden, Lillian—Die Hard/Knightie * Feldman, Lorelei—Ravenette * Freemon, J. Michele—Cousin * Freudenthal, Judith "Judy"—Knightie/NatPacker/Nick&NatPacker * Garrett, Susan—Ravenette FL * Gary—Knightie * Gray, Bruce—Die Hard * Gray, Sandra—Knightie * Guffey, Crystal—Vaquera * Hall, Bianca—Cousin * Hall, Erica—Cousin * Hanson, Erika—Knightie/NatPacker/Nick&Natpacker * Hanson, Patricia "Aerin"—Cousin/FoD leanings * Harris, Torrey L.--Vaquera FL * Hawkins, Christine—FoD FL * Hayes, Jennie—NatPacker FL * Hege, Jana C.--Vaquera * Hege, Joe—Unaffiliated * Helen—Die Hard * Himmannen, Sharon—NatPacker * Hoffman, Cynthia—Raven * Holm, Toni C.--Cousin * Hotaling-Lyons, Celeste—Cousine * Hunt, Christine—Nick&Natpacker FL * Hurley, Paula—Nick&Natpacker * Jackson, Michael Wayne "mj"—Raven * Jorgensen—Knightie/NatPacker/Nick&NatPacker * Kamnikar, Christina L.—Mercenary * Kathy—Ravenette * Keith, Chanda—Ravenette/Immortal Beloved * Kelley, Wendy—Die Hard * Khaavren--(?) * Kirby, Jill—NatPacker * Knight, Karen—Vaquera/Classic Ravenette * Launspach, Sonja—Mercenary * Leah—Die Hard * Leslie—NatPacker * Lewis, Elizabeth Ann—Mercenary * Lombardia, Lane—Mercenary * Low, Kimberley—NatPacker * Lowe, Mary Margaret—Nick&NatPacker * Luksus, Lisa (aka "Tok")--Cousin * Lynne—Immortal Beloved * McCrory, Selma—NatPacker * McDavid, Lisa—Cousin * Maddog—Lurker * Marcoux, Andria M.--Unaffiliated * Marge—Knightie * T'Mar—Knightie * Martin, Deborah "Deb"—Vaquera * Mary—Cousin * Maryann—Knightie * Maryanne—Nick&NatPacker * Matt—Knightie * Meachum, Valerie—NatPacker * Menikoff, Deborah—Cousin FL * Meredith, Victoria E. "Vic"—Nick&NatPacker * Merriman, Vicki Jean—Mercenary * Midhir, Angus—FoSsiL * Mingee, Jennifer—Die Hard * Munoz, Cherri—Cousin * Nasipak, Chris—Raven * Neuman, Cyrille V.--Knightie * Nichole—Die Hard * Noctis, Corvia—Knightie * Orel, Sara E.--Mercenary * Oswell, Berg—Mercenary * Palmer, Lois—NatPacker/Lone Pack * Parks, Heather J.--Ravenette * PartlyK—Perkulator FL * Paula—Knightie * Percy, Allie—Knightie * Peterman, Corinne "Cori"—Cousin * Polemenakos, Elaine—NatPacker * Potter, Amy—Knightie * Power, Roni—Knightie/FoD * Powers, D. L.--FoD/Lone Pack * Prince, Lisa—Cousin * Pulis, Linda—Cousin * Name Withheld 2—Cousin/Mercenary * Randolph, Julie—Cousin * Rastro—Lurker * Rhiannon "Lady Rhian"—Cousin * Rhodes, Dotti—Knightie * Risha—Alfred Mercenary * Ron—Enforcer * Ruggiero, Laura—Die Hard * Rush, Pamela "Pam"—FoD FL * Sangiovanni, Jennifer—Die Hard * Sara—Mercenary * Saville, Marie—Nick&NatPacker * Scott, Sharon "Scottie"—Knightie * Shaw, Priscilla Berry "Red Queen"—Cousin * Siemann, Catherine—Ravenette/Immortal Beloved * Smith, Perri—Knightie FL * Snyder, Jane—Die Hard/Immortal Beloved * Soward, Lana G.--Die Hard FL * Spetoskey, Jill Marie—Unaffiliated * Steele, Dawn—Die Hard FL * Steeves, Will—Cousin * Steff "Darkangel"—Mercenary * Stendell, Gabrielle "Gabi"—Cousin/Mercenary/Immortal Beloved * Susanne—Knightie * Swanson, Karyn—Knightie * Tami—Ravenette * Tobin, Karen—Knightie * Trap, Diane—Cousin * Tucker, Marcia—Knightie * Vera, Betsy—NatPacker/Cohenhead FL * Virginia—Mercenary * Wagner, Jackie—Cousin * Walli, Gaylin "Jasmine"—Ravenette * Walters, Linda Gail—Vaquera * War Mistress—Godlike superbeing in charge of the War (aka Jennie Hayes) * Walkswithwind, James Kythe—Cousin/FoD * Waskey, Laura B.--Cousin * Webber, Mary GT—NatPacker * Weston, Karen—NatPacker * Wolters, Lisa—Nick&NatPacker * Wyndi—Alfred Mercenary * Wynn, Maureen—Cousin/Mercenary FL * Zillah—Cousin ::This list comes from the prelude page in the War V archive. Archived * Forever Knight War V Ancillary Material In addition to the actual War posts and the introduction, the following were included in the collection of archived material: * a collection of quotations from the War * a drinking game Notes * As in previous Wars, there was no restriction on the inclusion of characters from other fandoms. Included in the cast list are the following: **Avon—A character from the series "Blake's 7." **Brain—A hyper-intelligent mouse from the animated series "Pinky and the Brain." **Bundy, Al—A poor shoe salesman on the series "Married: With Children." **Diefenbaker "Dief"—Not a Prime Minister of Canada, but Constable Fraser's pet wolf in the series "Due South". **Edina—One of the main characters of the series "Absolutely Fabulous," known for her love of clothes by a designer named Lacroix. **Fraser, Constable Benton "Ben" (aka "Benny") -- A member of the RCMP stationed in Chicago on the series "Due South." **Horton, James—A character on "Highlander: The Series" who led a group called the Hunters, dedicated to killing Immortals. **Kolchak—Title character of the series "Kolchak: The Night Stalker." **MacGyver, Angus—Title character of the series "MacGyver," best known for using science to get himself out of scrapes with minimum resources. **MacLeod, Duncan "Highlander"—A 400-year-old Immortal, main character of the series "Highlander." **Mulder, Special Agent Fox "Spooky"—An FBI agent who investigates the supernatural, paranormal, or extraterrestrial on the series "The X-Files." **Murdock, "Howling Mad" (aka "HM") -- Slightly insane character of the series "The A-Team." **Pinky—A character from the animated series "Pinky and the Brain." **Scully, Special Agent Dana—An FBI agent on the series "The X-Files." **Smith, Hannibal—Leader of the protagonists of the series "The A-Team." **Vila—A character from the series "Blake's 7." * The following real-world people are also listed as participants in the War: **Anderson, Gillian—The actress who plays Dana Scully in "The X-Files". **Bennett, Nigel (aka "Mr. B." aka "NB") -- The actor who plays LaCroix. **Brosnan, Pierce—Actor who played, among other roles, the title character of the series "Remington Steele." **Byrnes, Jim—Actor who plays the character Joe Dawson on "Highlander: The Series," and in real life is known for his musical ability. **Cooper, Scott (aka OFSDC) -- The Story Department Coordinator for the series "Due South." **Davies, Geraint Wyn "Ger" (aka GWD) -- The actor who plays Nick. **Disher, Catherine "Cath"—The actress who plays Natalie. **Duchene, Deborah "Deb"—The actress who plays Janette. **Duchovny, David—The actor who plays Mulder on "The X-Files". **Gross, Paul—The actor who plays Constable Fraser on "Due South". **Kapelos, John "JK"—The actor who plays Schanke. **Parriott, James "JP"—Executive Producer of "Forever Knight" **Paul, Adrian—Actor who plays Duncan MacLeod in the series "Highlander." Memorable moments See also * War V Quote List FKWar 05